He Loves Me
by thoughtless dreamer
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, the holiday of love, but Yoh's sad. Hao claims to hate the holiday. Is Hao telling the whole truth? Yoh might be in for a sweet surprise! Lemony HaoXYoh fluff! Rated for yaoi, twincest, and lemon! Happy Valentine's Day!


Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King, and I've finally accepted that…_not!_ Geez, are you people so gullible that you'd think I'd actually give up? Not a _chance!_ **Maniacal laughter** Ahem…sorry…as I was saying, one day, I shall _prevail!_

♡Jessie♡: Ah, I love Valentine's Day, with all the kawaii-ness, and the love, and sugar…lots and lots of sugar…a.k.a candy…a.k.a…_chocolate!_

♥Joh♥: Yaaaaay, sugar! And love!

♡Jessie♡: Of course! **Holds out rose** Be my Valentine, Sis?

♥Joh♥: **Huggles** Of course!

♥J twins♡: **Huggles, glomps, and kisses **_Happy Valentine's Day!_

**Warning:** This fic is **yaoi**. It's the holiday of love, so show your love to me by not flaming this fic for being **yaoi. **And I'll show my love by not forcing you to read this **yaoi** fic! See, this way, everybody wins! You're not scared for life by **yaoi**, and I'm happy! Here's your warning:

_**WARNING! YAOI AHEAD! WARNING! YAOI AHEAD!**_

_**WARNING! YAOI AHEAD! WARNING! YAOI AHEAD!**_

_**WARNING! YAOI AHEAD! WARNING! YAOI AHEAD!**_

♥♡♥

This fanfiction is totally dedicated –with love–

To my awesome,

Sweet,

Twin sister, Joh-chan.

**Happy Valentine's Day! **

Aishiteru, Sis; you rock my world!

Thank you for making me the luckiest gal in the world, haven' a sister Like you!

You're one of my best–friends, and I can't thank ya enough for always Being there for me!

I love you, Sis!

**Hugs & Kisses**

♡♥♡

♡♥♡On with da fanfic**♡**♥**♡**

♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡

Yoh sighed sadly as he fished in his bag for his keys to open the font door to the Inn. It was one of his favorite holidays, it was snowing, and he'd gotten a lot of chocolate and candy from school. So why was he sad? Apparently, Hao detested Valentine's Day quite strongly. He had refused to go to school that day, because of the holiday. Yoh knew Hao didn't care much for sweets, or anything lovey-dovey in general, but skipping school because of your hatred for a holiday? Yoh was sure that Hao had reached some new level of hate for Valentine's Day.

He opened the door, and froze. His eyes widened in amazement at the sight he was beholding, and he closed the door behind himself as he cautiously stepped in, kicking his shoes and socks off and letting his bags drop to the floor. He hurriedly took off his coat and sweater, threw them into the closet, and stepped forward to pick up one of the many pink, white, and red petals scattered all over the floor. He brought it to his face and sniffed it. A smile tugged on his lips.

_Roses._

He gently picked up the bouquet of red roses that was sitting on the steps leading into the hall, and peeked around the corner. There was a distinct path of flower petals and chocolate candies leading down the hall, and disappearing behind another corner.

Yoh walked quickly down the hallway, clutching the flowers closer to his chest and savoring the pleasant feeling of the petals under his bare feet. He randomly bent down and picked up a candy off the floor, and popped it into his mouth.

He came to the corner, and observed the line of flower petals leading up the stairs. Yoh had, by this point, figured out the room that had the highest chance of the petals leading to, and was smiling uncontrollably at what his brother had set up for him. He reached the stairs, and stared up at the top. There was a discarded box sitting at the top, and Yoh hurried up the stairs. He stared at it, before his gaze shifted to a heart-shaped candy sitting by it. Blinking slowly, his saw another nearby, and another.

Now there was a mix of petals, chocolates, cinnamon hearts and heart-shaped Valentine's Day candies leading down the hall, and disappearing beneath the crack under his bedroom door. Yoh reached down and gathered a bunch of the candies and chocolates, shoving them into his mouth happily before staring again towards his room. Upon reaching it, he stared at the doorknob which had a red rose carefully balanced upon it. He paused, hearing a voice talking quietly from inside.

"He loves me…he loves me not…" With care, he removed the delicate flower from its resting place and silently turned the knob, peering into his room. His mouth dropped open. He had thought that the hallway downstairs full of candy had been a paradise.

The floor of his room had box upon box of chocolates and stacks of other Valentine's Day treats. There was an incredible amount of huge bouquets of roses in pink and white –but mostly red. There was literally a _carpet_ of petals; they covered the top of his feet when he slowly took a few steps into the room. And sitting on the bed was none other than Asakura Hao, who was deeply engrossed in the process of plucking the petals off of a rose. He looked up at the silky sound of the rose petals being moved, and his mildly surprised expression quickly turned to a smile.

"You know, every one of the roses I've taken the petals off has ended on the petal with _'He loves me,'_" Hao said, amusement lacing his words as he stood up from the bed. He casually picked off the last petal from the flower, and his smile broadened. "He _loves_ me," he finished, tossing the stem away into the corner, and standing up, smiling warmly at his twin. Yoh's eyes welled up with tears, and he dropped the bouquet he was holding, walking over, and let Hao pull him into a close embrace. Hao gently wiped the few tears that trickled down Yoh's cheek away with his thumb, and stroked Yoh's hair. Yoh tilted his head up, and let Hao catch his lips in a slow, loving kiss. Hao slipped an arm around Yoh's waist, and with his free hand slowly trailed his fingers down Yoh's back. Hao picked up a chocolate sitting on the bed, and slipped it into Yoh's mouth before resuming their kiss, the sweet taste quickly melting in their mouths. Hao quickly turned around and forced Yoh down onto the bed, quickly falling on top of him.

"How'd you set all this up for me in such little time?" Yoh laughed weakly, licking his lips to clean them of any remaining chocolate. Hao smirked smugly as he did the same, but more for the lingering taste of his brother than the chocolate.

"I'm Asakura Hao, I can do _anything_," Hao whispered huskily, gazing at his twin longingly. They kissed again, this time their tongues dancing furiously with one another before they stopped to catch their breath.

"What about hating Valentine's Day?" Yoh managed to gasp as Hao ran his tongue tantalizingly along Yoh's neck before biting down hard and causing the younger twin to cry out.

"What; and miss _this_ opportunity?" Hao laughed shallowly, his lips attacking the tender skin on Yoh's neck, biting and sucking as hard as he could. Yoh's cries and moans only increased the frequency of Hao's licks and bites, and in turn, Yoh's reactions to Hao's touches were arousing the older twin quite quickly. He rushed to pull Yoh's pants and underwear down as Yoh pulled his poncho over his head. Hao unbuttoned Yoh's shirt and unbuckled his pants, sliding both them and his underwear off as Yoh shrugged off his shirt. The two kissed against hungrily and entangled themselves in each other's embrace. Hao pressed a chocolate into Yoh's mouth, and hurriedly slipped a dry finger into his brother, cause Yoh to give a slight start from underneath him. He grabbed Yoh's waist and added another finger as fast as he could, discontinuing Yoh's squirm of discomfort.

"Calm down," Hao ordered soothingly, pausing a moment to stroke Yoh from the inside, causing Yoh to gasp and arch into him. Yoh bit back a cry as Hao added a final finger, quickly splaying them. Hao popped a chocolate into his own mouth and kissed Yoh roughly as he removed his fingers, pushing the candy into Yoh's open mouth. Yoh moaned into Hao's mouth, and clutched at his brother's back. Hao moved away and motioned for Yoh to turn over, who obliged immediately. Hao grasped Yoh's hips, sinking his nails into the skin firmly. Yoh winced slightly and clenched his fists as he tried to brace himself, but Hao entered him violently, thrusting into him without any warning.

"_Hao!"_ Yoh screamed, the motion from Hao causing him to buck his hips. Hao tossed his head back moaning.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry," Hao gasped, licking away the sweat that was forming at the back of Yoh's neck before kissing him apologetically. Hao had a momentary internal struggle as he held back from starting an erotic rhythm. Tears stung Yoh's eyes, and he closed them tightly, clenching his hand even tighter, a small whimper escaping his lips. Hao moved a hand to Yoh's, and entwined his fingers with his brother's, stroking the back of Yoh's hand slowly. Yoh squeezed back, and panted heavily in the pause Hao had given him to adjust to the intrusion. Hao started a slow rhythm, clenching his teeth tightly as he waited for Yoh to ask for him to go faster. Yoh continued to wince each time he thrust, and Hao shifted slightly before thrusting again. Yoh arched his back, and moaned.

"Damnit, _now_ you go slow!" Yoh groaned, biting his lip as he restrained a moan while he spoke. Hao smirked in response, and happily went faster. The change in pace was an extreme relief for Hao, and the fire shaman moaned loudly, moving his hand from Yoh's to his shaft to stroke him softly and causing the younger shaman to cry out again, but this time in pleasure.

"Gods, Yoh, you're so tight," Hao muttered, his light strokes on Yoh's member becoming quick pumps in a fast rhythm. Yoh could only gasp in response as his brother entered him deeper and pumped him tightly.

"Hao!" He cried out desperately as a blinding shock of pleasure rippled through his entire body when Hao brushed against a deeper spot. Hao felt his release quickly approaching, and his rhythm become faster.

"Yoh!" Hao cried out, pumping Yoh off beat, this time actually slamming into his brother as hard as he could, resulting in his release and Yoh's barely a heartbeat later. Hao pulled out of his brother, and they collapsed in a heap on the bed, panting heavily for breath. Hao moved off of his brother and turned to look at Yoh, who had pressed his face into his pillow. Hao rolled his eyes, and yanked the pillow out from under Yoh's head, and Yoh stared at him tiredly.

"That…was the best fucking sex…I've ever had," Yoh mumbled dazedly between his pants for breath, resulting in a loud laugh from Hao. Yoh grinned weakly.

"What? It's true," he said as Hao gingerly pulled Yoh closer into himself.

"Of course it is, it's with me," Hao smirked, nuzzling Yoh's neck, and kissing each love bite he'd made before. Yoh sighed and snuggled closer into Hao, happy to be receiving so much gentle attention. Hao picked up a cinnamon heart next to his head, and slipping it in between Yoh's lips.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Outouto," Hao whispered, kissing Yoh softly, just long enough for the tingling sensation of the cinnamon to reach his own lips, before he pulled away and gazed at Yoh lovingly. Yoh smiled back tiredly before reaching over onto the bedside table and picking up another rose. The two stared at it sleepily. Hao went first, plucking a random petal.

"He loves me…" Hao started, looking at his twin with a smile tugging at his lips.

"He loves me not…" Yoh continued, grinning back, and the pattern continued.

"He loves me…"

"He loves me not…"

"He loves me…"

"He loves me not…"

"He loves me…"

"He loves me not…" The two stared in bewilderment at the rose with only one petal left. Hao grinned as he gently tugged off the last one.

"He loves me."

♡_Owa_ri**♡**

♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡

♡Jessie♡: Fluff and lemon! Yaaaaaay!

♥Joh♥: **Starry eyed** The fluff! The twincest! I loved it! Wheee! Thank you soooo much, Jessie-chan! **Glomps**

♡Jessie♡: **Giggles** S'aank _you_, Sis! That was so fun to write!

♥Joh♥: Yosh! **Huggles and kisses** I love you Jessie-chan

♡Jessie♡: Aww, aishiteru, Sis! **More huggles and kisses**

♡J twins♥: **Celebrating Valentine's Day with each other**

(Please review, and tell me if you thought that it was good! I always love to hear from you guys; you're so awesome, and you make me infinitely happy! Once again, _Happy Valentine's Day_ –the day of fluff and love, while in Jessie's mind, a great day for writing fluffy and lemony twincest!)

\/♡\/♥\/♡\/♥\/


End file.
